Talk:Teresa
Chapter 13 page 1 also mentions (human child) Teresa having black eyes. Unfortunately, I don't know if this is simply refering to the black of the pupil of the eye (which is a normal-looking human eye) or if the actual entire eye is black (scary! inhuman-looking eye) HegemonKhan 01:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Teresa is DEAD. Guys! Teresa is dead. So you know what that means? That means that everything that is said about her needs to be PAST TENSE! She's not alive anymore, so it can't be in the present tense anymore, guys! Wrong information I was reading this article and found some incorrect information. Down in the abilities section, it was stated that her speed and ability was "much faster and agile than those below her." However, Irene stated to Noel during their hunt for Teresa, that each of their abilities were greater than Teresa's. Irene's speed (Flash sword) and Noel's agility (Her jumping and acrobats) were greater than Teresa’s; it’s just that Teresa’s ability to read Yoki allows her to react beforehand. You should state instead, that she has a large Yoki release similar to that of Galatea, even though her base stats were not as great as Irene, Noel, or Sophia. When she releases her Yoki the percentage increase is so large, that her stats surpass the rest of them. For example: Teresa's speed could be an 8 while Irene could be a 12. However when Teresa releases her Yoki, the factor is much larger than Irene's, so let’s say it’s a factor of 2, her speed would 8 x 2 making it 16, therefore, making her stronger. Similar to how she was able to outmatch Priscilla even though Priscilla was >70% power and Teresa was only =10% power. Not So Irene unfortunately is WRONG here, as Teresa is immediately shown making a fool out of Irene, besting Priscilla in speed (as well as strength and sword swing quickness) while BOTH of them weren't releasing their Yoki. (It is Priscilla, whom is actually fighting Teresa, whom correctly assesses Teresa. ~"I can't be getting slower... No, she's-Teresa's getting faster!" My, HK's, additional commentary: "Yet, she-Teresa isn't releasing any Yoki yet still... how can this be..."). The manga shows Teresa having a 4-on-1 fight, while matching each of them (Irene, Sophia, Noel, and Priscilla) at their respective skills. Teresa, while not receiving even a single scratch to herself, while still not releasing any of her Yoki, while all 4 of them do release their Yoki! Not to mention Teresa's performance outside of town, against a near-Awakening Priscilla, with only 10% Yoki release. Instead of merely reading Irene's words, you need to look at what actually happens, so that you don't make a fool of yourself, like Irene did to herself. You believe a fool, you're a fool as well. Irene is rarely correct, though there's a few times where she is. So, this requires a very careful and good analysis whenever you want to source Irene for something. Make sure you're source is accurate!!!! As Irene said herself, this time correctly, as she lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood as Sophia and Noel were disabled and Teresa walking up to decapitate a Priscilla frozen in fear from Teresa's supremacy over her, ~"DAMMNIT!! Did I misjudge Teresa, YET AGAIN?" Take note of "yet again." This indicates that this wasn’t the first time Irene crossed swords with Teresa in regards to understanding/knowing Teresa's power level and abilities. For a really good "nail in the coffin" of Teresa's speed (and sword swing quickness) supremacy: 10% Teresa is seen parrying a near-Awakened Priscilla's WHIP-action fast extended arm sword swings with ease, and then suddenly Teresa 'disappears', moves so fast that Priscilla didn't even see what happened, even as her shoulder is spraying blood, and Teresa is already behind her... That’s quite some speed Teresa has to travel that 5-10 feet so fast that even Priscilla didn't even see it, let alone able to react to it. HegemonKhan 11:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) *Irene's not wrong. Teresa's innate ability is versatility, wich means she's great in everything. However, special techniques surpass her innate abilities. What makes her great is her incredible ability to sense yoki, making her capable of knowing what her oponent's going to do. Plus, she has a great yoki (greater than Galatea's) so when she uses the 10% of her yoki her innate abilities (strenght, agility) are much higher. However, talking about innate abilities, Noel's agility (A+) is better than Teresa's (A). José [ Mi discusión | ] 15:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) On the topic of Teresa's abilities she was stronger than any other individual claymore save Priscilla but even she had to release tremendous percentages of her yoki to kill Teresa who was using almost none (10%). Irene says that although Teresa wasn't as fast as her, as strong or agile as Noel and Sophia. They were masters of those techniques and moves so their sword form was superior to Teresa's in this one on one idea. Irene for example was faster but Teresa was better than Irene in every other category. Teresa was well rounded. 07:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Speculation *includes spoilers* In Vol. 3 chapter 12, Teresa has a brief talk with her handler Orsay and they have a little conversation. Anyway, the conversation clues us in about the possiblity that Teresa possibly knew that the yoma were created by the Organization. Orsay: You scared another village didn't you Teresa? Teresa: I told the truth, Orsay. Teresa: We never again lend our hand to a village that doesn't pay no matter what happens afterwards. Orsay: That's true. But the way you say it you make it sound like we send the yoma after them ourselves. Teresa: Oh? You mean we don't? Orsay: Careful what you say. Our job is the slaugter yoma. We would never do such a thing. TERESA'S SYMBOL : 'Regarding about her symbols , it shows on the anime this kind of symbol : >> ' Yet based on the Wikia , it shows the reverse image of the symbol. ' ' You were wrong, because in Organization rating her symbol is this = (click here), and the position to see is that the neck.